


Pillow

by Saku015



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Blushing, Canon Compliant, Crushes, Exams, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Raijin Days, Sleep, Sleep Deprivation, Study Group, Trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 03:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16054574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Izaya was not blushing, because his most hated enemy used his shoulder as his personal pillow, not at all. If someone had told that, they would have lied.





	Pillow

The exam period was the worst thing Shizuo had to experience since he had started high school. It was even worse than Izayas’ everyday pranks and the knowledge that the end-term one at the end of his first school semester would be harder made his stomach churn. He had no idea how he would be capable of survive that few weeks.

”I fucking don’t understand this!” Shizuo exclaimed, slamming his head on the table.

It was Saturday and the little group was sitting in Shinras’ apartment, books being all around them. Across the table, Izaya buried his face into his hands, being just as frustrated as the other whom he tried to explain how to solve two-stage equations.

”Are you really this stupid, protozoan or only want to wreck my nerves?!” Izaya asked, grabbing the knife in his pocket. Yes, they agreed that they would not try to kill each other during the exams, but Izaya was on the edge of losing his patience. ”I asked something!”

Shizuo looked up at him and Izaya saw the purple bags under his eyes and how dim said eyes were. Shizuo sighed, running his fingers through his faux blond hair.

”Sorry,” he muttered, defeated. ”Let’s just skip to another subject!”

Izayas’ eyebrows twitched. He had never seen anything that could beat his monster and seeing how he gave up against some simple math problem was really disappointing. Izaya slammed his hands to the table which made Shizuo blink in surprise.

”Like hell we will!” Izaya stood up, leaning over the table. Their noses were only a few inches away from each other when he opened his mouth again. ”I am not going to let you go until you solve at least ten problems by yourself, Shizu-chan!”

 

It was around 6 PM when the two teens were sitting on the train towards their way home from their friend. Izaya had his phone in his hands, checking all the chatrooms to see whether something interesting was happening or not.

”You did well today, Shizu-chan!” He said, still scanning the little screen. After four hours of agony, Shizuo finally understood the concept and solved the problems Izaya gave him. ”Shizu-chan?”

Suddenly, he felt a weight on his left shoulder. He looked there from the corner of his eye and saw a mop of blond hair and an innocent face – almost too innocent from this world. Izaya hated to admit, but while he was sleeping, Shizu-chan looked utterly adorable. He did not scowl and his eyes were not narrowed. His face reflected peacefulness and there was a light and happy smile on his lips. In his sleep, Shizuo moved his head and nuzzled to Izayas’ face letting out a content little sight.

Izaya was not blushing, because his most hated enemy used his shoulder as his personal pillow, not at all. If someone had told that, they would have lied.


End file.
